Ojos amarillentos
by doomedlilium
Summary: Siguiendo el manga, intente hacer una historia personal de como seria si Zero no tuviera recuerdos de Yuuki. Agregue nuevos personajes (personales), es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste :) un saludo! Obviamente el manga no ha terminado, imagino que todos los que seguimos VK estamos esperando ese gran final! Bueno, sin mucho que decir. Aquí se los dejo. Bye bye.
1. Capitulo 1: Sin recuerdos

**Sin recuerdos I.**

Una persecución se escuchaba a lo lejos del bosque, parecía una pandilla de vampiros intentando asesinar a un hombre joven, se podía oler la sangre en el ambiente y el odio que brotaba en sus miradas era el infierno mismo.

-Maldición…"no dejare que me maten con tanta facilidad_"_-dice un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos morados.

-¡Un cazador como presa! , disfrutaremos beber cada gota de tu sangre…Kiryuu Zero-dice el jefe de la pandilla de vampiros.

Se acercaban al borde de un acantilado con una muy peligrosa caída hacia el mar, pero el joven era fiel a su orgullo, obstinación y ego; no cedía ni un solo instante a pesar de las múltiples heridas que le habían causado.

-¡Vamos monstruos!, no tendré problema en destrozarlos con mis propias manos.

-¡PREPARATE PARA TU FIN! – se disponen a atacarlo, cuando la figura de un lobo con pelaje negro azabache y ojos amarillentos, aparece posándose frente a ellos. Era más grande que los propios vampiros y en sus ojos se veía la sed de venganza.

-¿Qué…puede ser esta bestia?-dicen algo atemorizados.

La batalla comienza, tanto los vampiros como la bestia no son visibles por la velocidad en que sus golpes se proyectaban, poco a poco van cayendo cada uno hasta que el jefe vampiro golpea el suelo y hace que el acantilado se destruya.

_-"¡ZERO!"_-dice la bestia en su interior.

El joven no se puede mover por sus graves heridas pero es sujetado por los dientes de la bestia y ambos caen hacia el mar.

-"…Rayos…"-se desmaya.

Estando en el agua, la bestia intenta luchar por la vida de ambos, aunque no logra poder mover su cuerpo.

-"Tendré que transformarme en humano"-Se coloca en posición fetal y de repente todo su cuerpo toma forma de mujer, como puede, nada hasta sacar el cuerpo de Zero, lo toma con fuerza para ir acercándose a la superficie del agua y así logra llegar a la orilla llevándolo en sus brazos, el cansancio hace que casi caiga pero con todas sus fuerzas va hacia el árbol más cercano.

-Esta inconsciente- lo coloca en el piso y se sienta a su lado

-Debo curar las heridas- con algo de torpeza empieza a quitar todas la prendas del joven hasta dejar el pecho al descubierto, sus manos tocan el pecho del joven pero no siente el latir de su corazón.

-Bien…así que también eres uno de ellos, eso no explica el odio hacia los de tu propia especie- toca la cabeza del joven inconsciente y una luz brota del cuerpo de ambos, se detiene el derrame de sangre quedando solo rastros y comienza a darle respiración de boca a boca unos cuantos minutos, haciendo expulsar todo el agua en su interior. Zero rápidamente abre sus ojos y la mujer se esconde entre unos arbustos.

-"En…d…donde…estoy"-se levanta un poco e intenta mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- siente la presencia de alguien. Se pone de pie como puede y va hacia los arbustos. Intenta buscar con algo de impaciencia hasta que ve una enorme cola negra con la punta blanca.

-Muéstrate bestia- le apunta con su pistola bloody rose. Resignada la bestia sale y se sienta en frente de él.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-sigue apuntando mientras se acerca pero la bestia no se mueve ni un centímetro. Mira sus ojos y le parecen conocidos pero no baja la guardia. La distancia es casi nula entre ellos y el extiende su mano hasta que la bestia agacha su cabeza y deja que él toque su frente. A pesar de la tensión que había entre ambos, le muestra imágenes de una aldea quemada y de varios lobos ensangrentados.

-Eres…De un clan que fue asesinado por vampiros…supongo que tenemos algo en común bestia- se tambalea y casi cae al piso pero la bestia lo posa en su lomo para hacer que descanse.

-Supongo que así soy presa fácil, gracias…aunque no me debes nada ya que me has salvado…- se duerme rápidamente.

-"Te debo la vida Zero, por ello, te protegeré hasta que no quede nada de mi"- piensa la bestia antes de cerrar sus ojos.

El sol casi estaba saliendo dejando ver el hermoso bosque con abundantes árboles, más la bestia ya se había levantado y estaba en busca de comida.

-"Uhm… ¿Qué debería cazar hoy?...no tiene caso, tal vez Zero no coma carne. Bueno, es mejor intentar."- ve una liebre a lo lejos y sin mucho esfuerzo la mata, la toma entre sus dientes y regresa hasta el árbol.

-"Zero…lo siento…" ¡YUUKI!-se despierta de golpe y posa sus manos sobre la cabeza - "Aun…aun tengo esa sensación de melancolía"…- siente sed pero controla sus propios instintos.

-La bestia se fue…supongo que ya me dio su agradecimiento- escucha un ruido y apunta con bloody rose, pero se da cuenta de que es alguien conocido.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- se pone de pie.

-¿Tienes nombre?- Se acerca y ve que trae una liebre en su boca.

-Te ayudare con eso- la bestia le da la liebre y con la mirada le pide que acaricie su frente. Él accede y cierra sus ojos. Le muestra un nombre en sus pensamientos.

-…Kyara…-lo pronuncia con delicadeza y sonríe.

-Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero- la bestia lo lame por toda la cara e intenta jugar con él.

-Si no estuviera tan débil, con gusto jugaría contigo- la bestia nota el tono melancólico de su comentario pero sigue mirándolo con insistencia.

-No deberías confiar en un extraño tan fácilmente y más en un cazador- empieza a caminar para buscar algo de madera.

-Si quieres que juegue contigo debemos comer primero, vayamos a buscar algunas cosas para preparar esa liebre- ambos van en busca de todo y así transcurre el día.

-"No encuentro mi chaqueta…"-ve a la bestia jugando con lo que buscaba

-Oye, dame eso-intenta agarrarla pero fue burlado completamente.

-No escaparas tan fácilmente- corre con gran velocidad y acorrala a la bestia

-"A ver si me atrapas Zero"-piensa la bestia.

-Que me lo des- intenta buscar a la bestia pero esta desapareció, sin embargo alguien lo ataca por detrás.

-Que ra…- salta y ve que casi lo golpea una cola.

-Kyara…Basta-sonríe mientras es perseguido, salta entre los árboles y la bestia lo pierde de vista.

-Te tengo- cae sobre el lomo de la bestia y hace que la rama en donde estaban se rompa, ambos caen.

-No fue buena idea- abre los ojos y se queda mirando los de la bestia.

-"Es como si me mirara en un espejo…"-la bestia entiende su mirada y asiente. De alguna manera ambos sabían lo similares que eran y eso hizo que en ellos naciera una gran amistad.

Así pasaron unos meses que fueron de puro entrenamiento, el lugar donde se encontraban era Francia, uno de los sitios mas transcurridos por personas de todos los países y especies, sin embargo, Zero recordó la promesa que le hizo a Cross Kaien y el deber que tenia como cazador de vampiros.

-Tengo que volver a la academia Cross, ¿Vendrías conmigo? Se que te gustara el lugar y me ayudaras a matar muchos vampiros-vio una especie de alegría en su mirada y entendió que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo

-Vamos Kyara, hay mucho por recorrer- ambos empiezan a caminar y así comienzan su viaje.


	2. Capitulo 2: Volviendo al pasado

**Volviendo al pasado II**

Pasaron alrededor de 3 años, Zero y Kyara se habían convertido en una gran amenaza para los vampiros de todo el mundo, incluso eran muy reconocidos entre los propios cazadores. El fin de su viaje llego hasta la academia Cross que se había convertido en la cede principal de estudiantes de secundaria, universitarios, políticos y hasta empresarios. Esto no le agrado nada a Zero ya que al parecer el sueño de Cross Kaien, los padres de Yuuki (Juuri Kuran y Haruka Kuran), vampiros y humanos era casi posible. El director ya estaba esperando en la entrada de la academia.

-¡KIRYUU-KUUUNNN! – dice un hombre de cabello largo y dorado.

-"Demonios…siempre con su alegría extrema"-piensa el joven mientras lo mira con resignación.

-¿En donde te habías metido?, me preocupaste muchísimo-dice con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento director Cross, no era mi intención tardar tanto-lo mira con algo de melancolía pero a la vez se alegra.

-Zero… "Tener que lidiar con sueños sobre Yuuki no debió de ser fácil, quienes quieren a una persona pronto la volverán a recordar sin importar lo doloroso de sus recuerdos"…Ven, vayamos a mi oficina-le dice con amabilidad.

-Espere director, quiero presentarle a mi nueva compañera, se llama Kyara y espero que pueda hacer algo para que su permanencia sea definitiva- la bestia sale de la nada y queda al lado de Zero.

-"Un lobo… ¿Cómo es posible que no lo halla matado?"-mira los ojos de la bestia.

-"Debio de haber hecho algo por esa criatura, ya están casi extintos… los vampiros los consideran como sus peores enemigos, pero entre estos dos no existe distancia alguna, es como si sus almas fueran una sola… ¿En que te has metido Kiryuu-kun?"

La bestia mira con detenimiento a Cross Kaien y le vienen algunos recuerdos de la destrucción de su aldea, empieza a respirar con un poco de dificultad y sus ojos se tornan aun más dorados, a lo que Zero intenta calmarla.

-Tranquila Kyara, él no es un cazador de lobos…-acaricia su frente.-Todo estará bien- la abraza con delicadeza.

-"Nunca vi que Kiryuu fuera tan amable con alguien…incluso si fuese una bestia…sin embargo…sus recuerdos de Yuuki no han vuelto, espero que cuando se vuelvan a encontrar…-mira a la bestia- sepa como calmarlo"

-Kiryuu-kun, puedes dejar a Kyara en el patio trasero- le dice y camina hacia su oficina

-Si- se va con Kyara al patio trasero.

Llegan hasta un bosque no muy grande, el corazón de Zero empieza a inquietarse a lo que se recuesta en un árbol y pone una de sus manos en la cabeza.

-"Zero…"-vienen imágenes de una joven con cabello marrón castaño pero sin verse su rostro-"Llegas tarde señor prefecto"- su corazón late mas y mas, Kyara se recuesta al lado de Zero y una luz empieza a salir.

-No…no lo hagas…-dice con dificultad y se aferra al cuerpo de Kyara

-Es solo momentáneo…necesito irme de este lugar, volveré cuando me sienta mejor, esperame aquí- se pone de pie como puede.

-No vayas a causar problemas Kyara- se va a la oficina de Cross

-"Eso intentare"-piensa la bestia

Estando camino a la oficina siguen llegando más imágenes, Zero no logra controlarse y sus ojos se ponen de color rojo.

-¡Yuuki!- dice con asombro-Yuuki… ¿De quien es ese nombre? "Zero, volviste a faltar a las clases extras" "¡ZERO!" "Lo siento, Zero" "Ya todo estará bien"- siente mucha sed y toca su garganta con ambas manos

-Kiryuu-kun…

-Déjame solo.

-Kiryuu-kun…-se acerca más a él e intenta tocar su hombro.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras solo!-le quita la mano antes de que lo toque y cae de rodillas

-Se que es lo que te pasa, primero debes calmarte e intentar dejar de ver esas imágenes que no entiendes- se pone enfrente de él y se agacha para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Por que? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? –dice en susurros y deja que lo tome por uno de sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la oficina

-Porque tu mismo debes recordar cada momento que ha sido borrado de tu mente- ambos caminan y se quedan en silencio por un rato.

-"¿Borrado de mi mente?..."-se pregunta insistentemente y con recelo

-Debes pensar bien si realmente estas listo para enfrentar esos recuerdos, no puedo decirte mas- llegan hasta la oficina y le pide que se recueste un rato en el sofá

-Apartando tus propias preocupaciones, necesito hablar contigo de muchos temas y en especial uno que tal vez no te agrade, se que no es el momento indicado pero como cazador tienes muchos deberes aquí en la academia- se sienta en la silla del escritorio y mira con detenimiento a Zero.

-Si se trata de una situación de vampiros…cuentas conmigo, deseo destruir a cada uno de esos malditos- dice con algo de dificultad.

-Como te has dado cuenta, la paz entre los humanos y los vampiros esta casi por cumplirse, pero aun hay muchos clanes que nos amenazan, tu tarea será ser estudiante universitario y guardián (prefecto) al mismo tiempo. Se te asignara una compañera.

-Ya tengo a Kyara como compañera, no necesito a una inútil humana ni mucho menos vampira.

-No puedo decirte mucho sobre esa persona, ya que ella corrió con muy poca suerte durante toda su vida, hubo una gran guerra en su ciudad, pero nunca supimos que fue lo que insito la matanza- se levanta y comienza a caminar-perdió a toda su familia y quedo sin lugar a donde ir, la recibiré dentro de una semana. Debemos ser discretos y lamentablemente no podrás tener a Kyara dentro de la academia sino en lugares mas expuestos, nos han hecho ataques internos y casi perdemos la vida de muchos estudiantes humanos al igual que vampiros, el consejo nos apoya al igual que algunos cazadores que quieren la paz absoluta- se detiene y lo vuelve a mirar.

-No me incumbe la vida de esa chica.

-No tiene que importarte, solo quiero que la ayudes a adaptarse, ya que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, solo recuerda su vida en esa cuidad pero no hay registros de su existencia y tenemos que mantenerla vigilada-tocan la puerta.

-Director Cross, la joven llego mucho antes de lo que esperábamos- dice una mujer de cabellos rojos.

-¡QUE PROBLEMA!-dice con bastante asombro- ¡KIRYUU-KUN! ¡QUE HACEMOS! ¡NO PENSE QUE SERIA TAN PRONTO! ¿COMO DEBERE RECIBIRLA?-dice dando vueltas por toda la oficina

-"No cambia ni con los años…"-se levanta del sofá

-¡PERO! ¡PERO!...

-Disculpe… ¿Puedo pasar?-se escucha una voz serena.

-Cálmate…no será la gran cosa

-¡ADELANTE!-dice con torpeza

-"No tiene remedio"-piensa sarcásticamente.

La puerta se abre dejando ver una joven de 19 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes, estatura pequeña y con un semblante frágil. Zero siente una palpitación extraña en todo su cuerpo y brota una sed aguda en su garganta, pero intenta controlar la situación y solo se queda mirando.


	3. Capitulo 3: Comienzo

** III**

-Bue…Buenas tardes.

-¡BIENVENIDA SEÑORITA!

-Buenas tardes-responde sin emoción

-"Que poco cordial…Kiryuu-kun" Que bueno conocerla, ¿Señorita…?-le pregunta con mucha alegría

-Kikyo…Mi nombre es Kikyo…un gusto en conocerlos director Cross y joven Kiryuu Zero-les hace una reverencia.

-Dime Kaien querida o si quieres tío Cross-se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos

-"la espantaras…"-piensa Zero con resignación

-Yo…eh…no se que decir…Señor Kaien.

-No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo señorita Kikyo…Kiryuu-kun te mostrara la academia y luego alguna habitación que este vacía para que puedas llevar tus cosas.

-No…no tengo equipaje…-dice con sinceridad.

-¡Vaya torpeza la mía! Olvide por completo ese detalle, en tal caso se te darán algunas prendas que tenemos de antiguas estudiantes, ¿Te parece?

-Por…por mi esta bien-sonríe

-"Yuuki… ¿Qué será lo que significa ese nombre?"- Zero se había sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos y no presto atención alguna a la conversación, el director se dio cuenta y le repitió nuevamente lo que tenia que hacer.

-Kiryuu-kun… debes mostrarle la academia a la joven Kikyo y luego llevarla hasta la ultima habitación de la esquina donde esta el sector de damas. Conoces el camino, así que por favor…date prisa.

-"Demonios…" vamos mujer- sale de la habitación.

-No se preocupe señorita Kikyo, él siempre así…Debe apresurarse, mucha suerte en su primer día-le dice con una gran sonrisa para animarla.

-Gracias director, adiós-hace una reverencia antes de irse y corre.

-"A ver si cambias ese humor Zero…puede que tu corazón sea de piedra pero las personas no lo son…".

Kikyo corre como puede hasta llegar al ritmo de Zero, se quedan en silencio un rato hasta que ella comienza a hablar.

-Zero-senpai podría haberme esperado.

-Mujer, no pidas tanto, ya con darte esta excursión es mas que suficiente.

-No tiene que hablarme de esa manera Zero-senpai…puedo entender su impaciencia pero por lo menos debería tener algo de respeto.

-¿Y quien te crees tú para exigir respeto o paciencia? Ni me conoces- se detiene y la mira con hostilidad

- Tú tampoco me conoces- lo mira

-"¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?"-piensa y sigue caminando.

Así fue durante todo el recorrido, solo hacían comentarios ocasionalmente para decir el nombre de algunas áreas, tardaron unas cuantas horas hasta que oscureció y llegaron a la nueva habitación de Kikyo.

-Aquí es…espero que no preguntes tanto y si te pierdes ya tendrás que resolver por tu cuenta mujer- se dispone a irse cuando Kikyo toma su brazo por detrás y hace que se quede inmóvil.

-Zero-senpai…yo, lamento haberle hablado así.

-Suel…tame- dice en susurros-"¡ZERO NO TE VAYAS!"-escucha de nuevo la voz que lo ha perturbado.

- ¿Senpai?- lo suelta de inmediato.

-Yuuki…Yuuki…-se desmaya. Kikyo intenta agarrarlo como puede y lo lleva hasta su habitación.

-Senpai…-lo recuesta en la cama y se sienta a su lado para tomarle la temperatura

-Senpai…iré a llamar al director, por favor espere- iba a levantarse cuando Zero la sujeta del brazo.

-Yuuki…no, no me dejes…Yuuki- dice respirando con dificultad

-Zero-senpai…-dice con algo de tristeza-Ya todo estará bien…aquí estoy Zero- intenta calmarlo como puede.

-Yuu…-se queda dormido.

Estuvo con él toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida, Zero despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza pero no pudo recordar nada de lo sucedido, iba a irse cuando se dio cuenta de Kikyo estaba temblando. La cargo, le quito los zapatos y la arropo. Se queda mirando rostro de la chica y ve como un mechón de su cabello cae, con torpeza lo acomoda y de nuevo le volvió a dar una sed indescriptible.

-"Que maldición es esta sed…se ve tan suculenta y frágil…que yo…podría beber un poco"-se acerca cada vez mas a ella

-"¡NO! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? NO ERES UN MONSTRUO…"-sujeta su garganta y se va corriendo como puede.

-"¿Por… qué…. Si…ento….tan…ta sed?" -jadea- Esa habitación…el olor de esa habitación me parece tan familiar…tan suculento…- decide irse con Kyara para seguir durmiendo un poco mas.

Al día siguiente, Kikyo despierta y se da cuenta de que Zero se había ido, siente algo de culpa por lo sucedido, pero decide no hablar al respecto. Se levanta de la cama, revisa los cajones y el closet, encuentra una mochila, bastante ropa para usar fuera de clases y también un uniforme de color gris que le queda a la perfección, ya estando casi lista alguien toca la puerta.

-Mujer, es tiempo de irnos.

-¡Estoy casi lista!- sin querer se tropieza. Zero escucha todo el ruido y entra.

-Oye…no hagas tanto escan…-la ve en el piso y sin decir nada se va a donde Kyara.

-Eso…dolió- dice con algo de dolor- ¡Zero-senpai espere!-se levanta con rapidez y toma una mochila que había encontrado.

-¿Zero-senpai?-dice en voz alta-Se fue de nuevo…creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a estar sola- corre hacia las aulas pero no recuerda que número al que tenia que ir.

-¡Rayos!…- se sienta en el piso.

-Disculpa… ¿no sabes a donde ir?-dice una mujer con cabello corto y de uniforme blanco.

-Eh…yo…soy nueva…-dice con resignación.

-Será mejor que te levantes o llegaras tarde-le extiende la mano para ayudarla

-Gra…gracias señorita-toma su mano y le sonríe-Mi nombre es Kikyo Moon, es un gusto conocerla- le hace reverencia.

-Yo soy Yuuki Kuran- dice cordialmente- los nuevos deben ir al aula 300, casualmente yo también iré para allá, ¿Vamos juntas?- le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Pero…por lo que casi recuerdo, usted es de la clase nocturna…lo digo por su uniforme.

-Así es…pero soy la presidenta, debo tener la lista de los estudiantes para la carrera universitaria de idiomas modernos y dársela al director, vayamos al salón Kikyo-chan-se va.

-¿Pre…presidenta?…Eh… ¡GRACIAS! Yuuki-sama…- la sigue.

Ya en el salón, se despide de Yuuki y toma siento al final del aula por llegar tarde. Estuvo preguntándose que había pasado con Zero, este no apareció en todo el día, pero un pequeño detalle se le cruzo a la mente por lo sucedido ayer.

-"Zero menciono el nombre de Yuuki-sama… ¿Será coincidencia?...no es que me incumban sus problemas pero es un poco raro…"-la clase parecía interminable pero conoció algunas personas y ya casi tenía un grupo de trabajo, sin embargo, ella sabia que Zero no tendría con quien ponerse, tomo las notas que pudo y decidió ir a buscarlo. Antes de que se fuera el profesor le informo que el director la llamaba y primero tuvo que ir a su oficina.


	4. Capitulo 4: Primera noche

**Primera IV**

-¡Kikyo-chan! Me tenias muy preocupado…- se levanta y va corriendo hacia ella.

-Cross-sama…no tiene de que preocuparse, ya estoy casi adaptándome- sonríe.

-¡Que alegría Kikyo-chan!

-En ese caso…-se pone serio- tenemos que hablar, por favor siéntate donde gustes- va hacia un closet y empieza a buscar algo.

-Si…Cross-sama…-se sienta y espera durante algunos minutos.

El director saca un objeto pequeño y delgado, lo pone sobre la mesa y se sienta en la silla del escritorio.

-Imagino que estarás al tanto de la situación entre los vampiros y humanos.

-Si…No tengo recuerdos de lo que sucedió en mi ciudad, como usted sabe…fue una gran masacre y yo fui la única sobreviviente, pero la academia Cross es un lugar de paz donde ambos bandos tienen un acuerdo-le responde con algo tristeza

-Muy bien… te explicare porque estas aquí- la mira con detenimiento

-Yo fui quien mando a traerte porque se algunas cosas que tú tal vez no recuerdes, lo que quiero que hagas es ser la guardiana de este lugar, esto que ves…es un arma anti-vampiros, te lo daré para que aprendas a usarlo, así te convertirás en la nueva prefecta. Zero será tu aliado, te pido paciencia y disciplina.

-Director... ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, las que quieras.

-Hubo… ¿Hubo una prefecta antes?

-Si, hace algunos años.

-Ella… ¿era amiga de Zero?

-Tuvieron una relación bastante cercana desde pequeños, solo puedo decirte eso.

-Esta bien… "Parece que el tema es un tanto delicado" ¿Qué tipo de arma es la que me esta dando?

-Es un arma que toma la forma más conveniente para ser usada, debes decir su nombre, te haré una demostración-se pone de pie y toma el arma-¡EXODUS!- sale un resplandor y el objeto se convierte en una espada.

-Exodus…-mira sorprendida y se acerca para tocar la espada.

-Cuando la termines de usar, el arma volverá a su forma original, toma- la espada desaparece y le entrega el objeto

-Gracias… ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?

-Por ahora, solo eso. Puedes retirarte Kikyo-chan

-Hasta luego Cross-sama- sale de la oficina.

-Kikyo-chan es tan ¡LINDA!- se ríe y mira hacia la ventana

Kikyo continuo buscando Zero e incluso pregunto a todos los estudiantes si lo habían visto, algunos le decían que lo vieron por un lugar, mientras que otros ni respondían, paso un buen rato hasta que llego al patio trasero de la academia y vio una gran bestia con ojos amarillos.

-¿Qué es eso?-ve al lobo durmiendo y se acerca.

-Es hermoso…-extiende una mano pero la bestia se levanta de golpe y la empuja

-¡Espera! No vengo a hacerte daño- la bestia se dispone a atacar.

-¡EXODUS!- el arma se transforma en un arco plateado.

-Por favor, no quiero pelear-La bestia se tira sobre ella y la acorrala.

-¡No! No quiero pelear-empuja a la bestia

-Exodus…-corre, logra agarrar el arma, aparece un quiver (donde se guardan las flechas) en su espalda con fechas de color azul brillante y un arco plateado.

-Basta Kyara…ella no es una amenaza- se escucha una voz

-Zero-senpai…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me perdí…estaba buscándolo- el arma vuelve a convertirse en un objeto ordinario y todo desaparece.

-No tenias que hacerlo, aunque me salté a la primera clase puedo ponerme al día.

-Si…De acuerdo, senpai- le responde con algo de tristeza y se marcha.

Ya por la noche Zero va a buscar a Kikyo para empezar sus labores como prefectos. Kikyo esta recostada en la cama intentando dormir.

-Mujer, si estas dormida será mejor que te levantes-toca la puerta

-¿Ahora?...pero tengo sueño y es el primer día.

-No des excusas tan estupidas o me iré sin ti- se apoya contra la puerta

-Ya voy…-como puede se levanta y se da cuenta de que tiene el uniforme puesto, así que no tarda mucho en salir.

Llegando a la entrada del sector nocturno, un montón de chicas y chicos esperan ver entrar a los estudiantes de clase nocturna. Zero se disgusta un poco pero no demuestra su enfado, aunque Kikyo logra ver como frunció el seño.

-No es mi problema pero…creo que esa actitud no te llevara a ningún sitio.

-Cierra la boca- se paran y Zero comienza a poner orden entre los estudiantes de clase diurna.

-"Que genio…"-piensa con molestia e intenta ser amable con las demás personas para que puedan ponerse en sus respectivos lugares. No tuvo mucho efecto, ya que nadie hacia caso. En eso, salen los estudiantes de clase nocturna y Kikyo siente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. La primera en salir es la presidenta acompañada por 5 vampiros (Tensho, Suzuki, Michelle, Kamui y Eugene) alrededor de ella, luego salen los demás. Los gritos de las chicas eran insoportables. Uno de los de la clase nocturna se queda mirando a Kikyo y decide hablarle.

-Oh…que criatura tan fascinante. ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

-Yo…eh…Me llamo Kikyo Moon.

-Que bello nombre, el mío es Kamui Sakary. Es un placer linda.

-Kamui…no molestes a Kikyo-chan- aparece la presidenta y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Kamui.

-Yuuki-sama…como siempre es imposible no ceder ante tales palabras-mira a Kikyo y antes de irse le guiña un ojo.

-Espero que no te halla asustado, nos estamos viendo Kikyo-chan-se despide con elegancia.

-Yuuki-sama….

-¿Conoces a Yuuki-sama?

-¡NO ES JUSTO LOS PREFECTOS GOZAN DE SU COMPAÑÍA!- un montón de personas se acumula alrededor de Kikyo y empiezan a molestarla.

-Es suficiente…váyanse a sus dormitorios- los amenaza poniendo una cara hostil y todos se van sin protestar.

-Vaya que eres tonta señorita prefecta.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!

-¿Por qué no?

-Es suficiente con que me hallan acorralado varias personas… "Parece que no vio a Yuuki-sama…si ellos se llegaran a encontrar, tal vez mis sospechas sean ciertas, ¿pero que estoy pensando? No es mi vida, es de él…"-suspira

-Será mejor que hagamos guardia, andando

-Si…-lo sigue. Se adentran en el bosque hasta que Zero se detiene y voltea

-No quiero que seas un estorbo, así que muéstrame como te defiendes- saca a bloody rose y le apunta.

-Eh… ¿No crees que es muy pronto?- se pone en posición de defensa

-No-dispara como advertencia

-¡OYE! Ni siquiera estaba lista.

-Atacare de nuevo y esta vez si no haces algo te lastimaras.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡EXODUS!- dispara una flecha

-Muy lenta- esquiva la flecha-De nuevo- Sigue esquivando los ataques.

-"Zero-senpai solo estas jugando conmigo"

-"Tonta"- se acerca poco a poco a ella.

-"¡Es demasiado rápido!"

-Bajaste la guardia-aparece detrás de ella y sujeta sus manos con fuerza- Eres muy predecible mujer.

-¡Suéltame!... "Algo…no esta bien"…-forcejan pero Zero hace que suelte el arco y la sujeta con fuerza del cuello.

-Que fácil…así cualquier vampiro te destrozaría en un segundo.

-"¿Qué…debo hacer…?"- de repente, los ojos de Kikyo se ponen mas claros de los que lo tenia y una fuerza sobrehumana brota de su interior-¡QUE ME SUELTES!- toma el brazo de Zero y se desase del agarre. Corre hacia el arco pero se tropieza. Zero anticipa la caída y logra sujetarla antes de caer.

-Que tonta eres…-Se queda mirándola fijamente y con frialdad.

-Deja de llamarme tonta, es difícil hablar contigo y ahora quieres que de un día para otro te ataque como si fueras mi enemigo.

-Las sorpresas no son algo del otro mundo para los cazadores o para los guardianes.

-Pero sigues siendo injusto Zero.

-"Es la primera vez que no me dice senpai" ten cuidado mujer. Podría matarte por ser tan inútil.

-No me importa si me matas o no…-empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- preferiría estar muerta-susurra y se va corriendo. Zero se queda parado viendo como se va.


	5. Capitulo 5: Siguiendo los pasos

**Siguiendo los pasos del destino.- Capitulo V**

Después de ese día Kikyo no hablaba mucho con Zero, solo se veían a veces en clases y cuando les tocaba guardia, intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras pero nada más que eso. Varios meses transcurrieron y no había mejora en su relación.

-Kiryuu-kun… estas siendo demasiado severo con Kikyo-chan

-Director, si no se ha dado cuenta esa mujer es más que una molestia, no escucha lo que digo. Yo puedo hacer esto solo, no se porque quiere que tenga una compañera si ya Kyara es mas que suficiente.

-Kikyo-chan esta entrenando arduamente cuando no esta en clases, quiere recordar que fue lo que sucedió en su pasado y tú no estas siendo nada amable.

-Es no es mi problema.

-No has intentado ni darle la oportunidad de que trabaje contigo, sabes que el acuerdo de paz es algo que tu mismo debes aplicar.

-No quiero ese acuerdo de paz, mi familia murió a manos de vampiros…Yo jamás perdonare a esos monstruos que solo quieren sangre

-La mayoría de los cazadores piensan igual que tu, pero dime ¿Habrá alguna diferencia si los vampiros dejan de existir?... piensa en eso, el humano también mata y destruye. Ya puedes retirarte.

-"Madicion"- sale de la oficina y regresa a su habitación.

-"Maldición, maldición, maldición"-le pega a la pared- "Esto no tiene solución alguna" quiero irme de este lugar…-se recuesta en la cama quedándose dormido al instante.

_-Zero…baja la guardia…-dice una dulce voz_

_-¿Quién eres?- todo esta oscuro._

_-Alguien a quien has olvidado…pero que prometiste siempre tener en tu corazón- aparece una fuente_

_-No lo entiendo- se acerca a la fuente y ve su reflejo_

_-Si no quieres recordar, es mejor que drenes todas esas imágenes-la fuente deja de reflejar su rostro y comienzan a salir imágenes borrosas._

_-Olvidar…-empieza a sentir un dolor agudo en su cabeza- ¿QUIEN ERES? MUESTRATE...- las imágenes van apareciendo cada vez mas rápido y Zero empieza a sangrar por los ojos._

_-¡Basta! No tienes que forzar las cosas, ¡así no Zero!-la voz se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte_

_-Yuuki…Yuuki…-se pone de rodillas- Yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_-Decidir…Si quieres vivir así el resto de tu vida o si quieres enfrentar tu propio temor-la figura de una mujer sin rostro aparece en frente de él y lo abraza- Calma…Ya todo estará bien…_

_-¿Quién eres para mi Yuuki?- responde el abrazo y cierra los ojos._

Súbitamente despierta empapado de sudor, aunque el sueño había sido extraño fue lo más cercano a reconfortante que le había sucedido a Zero en estos tres años, estaba decidido a recordar aun si era algo doloroso.

Ya por la noche en el turno de guardia él y Kikyo estaban vigilando, cuando algunos vampiros aparecieron tomándolos por sorpresa, ambos atacaron al mismo sitio y se chocaron bruscamente.

-Te dije que te quitaras mujer- la ve con reprobación.

-No soy adivina para verte a los ojos y saber que dices quitate- responde con molestia

-Que patético dos guardianes que no se llevan bien- dice una mujer con mascara -¡Los haremos polvo! Ataquen mis preciosos-les ordena a sus aliados. Tres hombres rodean a Kikyo y la mujer ataca a Zero.

-¡Kikyo al suelo!-dice Zero

-¿Que?...-uno de los hombres hiere a Kikyo con un cuchillo mientras los otros se ponen mas violentos por el olor de sangre.

-"Tonta, te lo advertí"- Forceja con la mujer.

-"Mi espalda…"- cae de rodillas y el arco se desvanece. Los tres la sujetan con fuerza y la muerden- "Duele…siento como si un veneno entrara en mis venas…"- se desmaya.

-"Maldición…" Te destruiré monstruo-le dice a mujer y sin mucho esfuerzo la empuja

-¡Kyara!- aparece el lobo negro y lanza una esfera negra de su boca, los vampiros quedan hechos polvo. Zero termina con la vampira que hacia falta y va hacia Kikyo

-Yo me ocupare de ella, ya puedes irte- Kyara desaparece.

-Que tonta eres…-la mira y ve que sus venas empiezan a ponerse grises

-Esos vampiros ahora expulsan veneno…tendré que succionarlo- Cargo a Kikyo y la llevo hasta su habitación, una vez ahí la recostó en su cama

-"No le queda mucho tiempo"- los ojos de Zero se ponen rojos y se inclina hacia ella, mueve a un lado su cabeza y quita los cabellos que le tapaban el cuello.

-Ze…ro-sen…pai…- intenta hablar.

-Debiste escuchar mi advertencia Kikyo- la mira

-…Soy una ton…ta…-dice con algo de dificultad

-Haré algo que tal vez te duela, si hubiera mas tiempo no tendría que hacerlo. La próxima vez escúchame. Prepárate- se dispone a morderla y cierra los ojos. Sus colmillos abren la piel de Kikyo entrando sin ningún problema, la sangre empieza a brotar y Zero siente esa necesidad de succionarla hasta que no quede ni una gota. Bebe toda la sangre que puede hasta sentir que esta limpia por completo, con dificultad se detiene y vuelve a mirarla

- "Kikyo…" ¿Por qué no gritaste ni pusiste resistencia?

-Por que…confió en ti a pesar de lo molesto que eres…-mantiene los ojos cerrados

-Pudiste haber muerto- limpia los rastros de sangre

-Si confías en mi escúchame cuando te diga que hacer

-Si…Eso haré…- intenta mirarlo.

-Debes descansar, mañana tendrás guardia de nuevo, hablare con el director e informare lo que paso, ve a la enfermería en cuanto te encuentres mejor. Te buscare al final de clases. Adiós- se levanta pero siente que alguien lo sujeta de la mano

-Espera…Zero –lo retiene- Gracias…por decir mi nombre…-sonríe y se duerme

-"Tonta…"-también sonríe

-Descansa Kikyo- se va y cierra la puerta con cuidado.

La noche se hizo algo larga para Zero, ¿quien es Yuuki? ¿Recordar? ¿Borrado? Muchos asuntos acerca de su pasado no estaban concluidos, debía seguir…Si quería volver a vivir, debía enfrentar sus propios temores, así como le dijo la mujer de sus sueños. Además, estaba el hecho de que era cazador, tenia que cumplir con su deber, pero también debía pensar que era lo correcto, Cross Kaien cuido de él cuando sus padres fueron asesinados y le enseño muchas cosas durante ese tiempo, había mucho que pensar.


End file.
